The Beginning of the End: Harry's Luna
by Amber Jack
Summary: Luna loved Harry, would do anything he asked or anything she felt he needed. Companion to The True story of Lily and James Potter. Read that first to understand what's going on in this one. Character development. Luna's POV


IMPORTANT: If you are reading this, you may want to read my other one shot first. These are not really meant to make a whole lot of sense. They are an attempt in character development in a larger project I will be uploading soonish. This is Luna's p.o.v.

To make something clear, Luna is not completely sane, in my world she is something of a seer. She doesn't see magic and people the way other witches and wizards do. She never lies, she just tends to have odd names for things that would otherwise seem common place. Luna understands people and their inner workings, people just don't understand her. Thoughts bleed into her mind because she is a natural empath with no barriers that would allow her to be more coherent. That will become clearer in time.

This is a first-person one-shot that is meant to only have the information that the narrator would have, in this case Luna. There is a brief 3rd person passage that is more like a line break than anything.

Please enjoy and drop a review if you fancy.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable as J.K. Rowling's is hers.

-\\\\\-

You all know the story of Harry James Potter born of James and Lily Potter. A young couple who lost their life long before their time. Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle and bully of a cousin. At the age of 11, he got his first Hogwarts letter. He was too young and impressionable for a world that wanted to eat him alive. He met a foolish little boy who skewed young Harry's p.o.v. on the houses of Hogwarts. When the foolish little boy insulted his first friend he ever made, Harry made a decision to make sure they didn't end up in the same house.

The train ride was an adventure that young Harry would never forget, after all we all remember our first train ride. The train stopped and young Harry and his first friend hopped out to gather with the other first years. There was the gentle giant that had allowed him to first glimpse this wondrous new world. Then young Harry saw the first glimpse of HOME. He just didn't know it then. Poor young Harry was sorted into his parents house and really he should have listened to the Hat.

You all know what happened then. There was a troll, a new friendship, intrigue, adventure, death and going back to them.

We did not meet for three more years, but I remember my first glimpse of him. I'd always been a strange child, especially after the death of my mother. People didn't understand me, sometimes I really didn't understand myself. I knew too much and not enough. I was too young and too old.

Memories battered my mind the first time I saw him. I didn't know who he'd become or is, but I knew what he was and everything we'd ever done. It was a lifetime ago and no time ago. I wanted to be with him, but we'd been separated by houses and he didn't know I existed. I wanted him to remember, but I knew it wasn't time.

Then again all we needed was time and we had learned that time needed us once upon a time, oh dear there goes my mind. Give me a minute, my love, I need to gather my thoughts.

-\\\\\-

A young blond hair girl walked out of the room to wonder the dark house. She could hear voices of a man who was more than likely, just as crazy as she herself was. Her husband loved her more than life itself, but be was not blind to her failings. Both of them knew she was a ticking time bomb.

It was worse now that she was pregnant. The child's thoughts bled into her own and her lucid moments were harder to come by. Harry didn't know yet about the child. She was about to tell him, well show him. He didn't know she was there yet, but he was about too. She was feeling mischievous and wanted to cause some chaos. Harry would keep her out of too much trouble, he always did. Even though she was meant to be his anchor, her Harry was usually the anchor.

-\\\\-

Lets go see what your Da and his Paddy is talking about. Standing by the door I listened in for a bit. The old dog star was telling my snake about his Mam. Poor dog star, he really didn't understand Miss Flower and what she was trying to do. Dog star was broken, but not broken enough to understand. Miss Flower did something to the old dog star that broke him and nothing could repair that, but he should have broken more...I wonder why he didn't, hmmm...maybe Miss Flower found...

I decided to put my two pence in at the pause, it seemed the right moment, "Lily had a plan from the moment she picked up her Hogwarts letter. She was cruel and manipulative, but you forget that the people she loved, she loved with all her soul. As is obvious with Harry still living when every law of magic declared he should have died that Halloween 15 years ago."

The conversation continued as I went to my snake to sit in his lap. He looked at me questionably and I told him everything in a glance.

_Are you pregnant?_

_Yes, I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't know how. You may think it's too soon, but its not. There are things that I'll have to explain later, I know. I think I know, do you know what I know that I need you to know._

_He looked at me with that special look. The one that told me that I could do whatever I wanted, say want ever I wanted and he'd still worship the ground I walked. He claimed I was his Goddess. I loved that about him._

"Who are you?" It was unsaid, but I knew that look in the Dog star's eyes. "I'm Luna Lovegood." I wanted to say Potter, but my Snake tighten his hold in warning. We could shock the man later with my announcement. He barked. I smiled. His mind was funny. I leaned back into my Snake and the conversation continued.

I wasn't listening but put my two pence in when the conversation demanded it. My thoughts were getting clearer the longer I was with my Snake. They always did. He was my anchor in the way I was his, but it was more than that. It was always more than that. I heard my Snake ask, "What do you mean?" and I had to look at him. When I did I rolled my eyes. My snake was playing a game. The Dog Star was right, my snake was too much like his Mam.

I tuned them out again. Their conversation didn't really mean much to me. I just wanted the end to come. I always like giving odd surprises and my snake had indicated that I could drop the bomb in this case.

I paid attention to what I was saying when the word horcrux was being thrown around. We both said Visions at the same time, but didn't explain our self, even though we could have had we desired. The Dog Star didn't want to know so we didn't elaborate. I could understand the desire to want to drown oneself in firewhiskey. If I didn't have my Snake, then I would probably desire to do the same.

The conversation was coming to a close, so I wanted to added a bit in. "What is past is past, it can never be changed, but we move forward and change our future." I murmured to the Dog Star in response to his depressing aura.

I listened to what he said with half an ear, "_The Potters are a very old family, that ends with you. They have never been a Light family, but nor were they declared Dark Magik users. Lily Potter nee Evans was a powerful witch who had the world fooled. James Potter was very much in love with her and at the same time in love with myself. I hated Lily for many years until I realized that she loved James as much as I did. They loved you more than life itself, as evidenced by the fact they gave their lives for you."_

Poor Dog Star, he still didn't know the whole truth, My snake knew more than the Dog Star and I knew more than both. Which reminded me I would still have to speak to my Snake about the near future. He would not be happy with me when I told him.

My Snake smiled gently at his Paddy, as he helped me stand. "You forget Sirius, I am a Black as well." We started to leave the room, when my Snake introduced me, "I forgot to really introduce Luna earlier. Sirius, I would like you to meet my wife, Luna Potter. She'll be having our baby by the New Year and we want you to be the godfather."

He barked again. I was irritated that my Snake didn't let me play. He must have sensed my mood for he murmured in my ear. "You can play late, my Goddess. Its time we talk."

Ooh, my Snake was not happy with me. This would be fun, I could feel a smile twitch at my lips, it looks like I could cause some chaos after all.

-\\\\-

okay so I have been a bit lax in getting my other story parts up. I'm doing some editing right now and one term is over I should have more time to work on my stories. I've written bits and pieces in my notebooks and those will be up shortly. Give it another month or so.

edited March 31, 2012


End file.
